Poisoned Rationality
by x7394
Summary: OC-centric freeverses using 100 prompts in an attempt for me to write productively while brainstorming. Also for me to get a feel for my own OC and maybe get an ACTUAL fanfic under works. Not all freeverses will be related to one another.
1. how could you?

**A/N:** I know there's alot of OC haters and lovers out there, I'm not blind to that, but seeing how this is my collecton of personal freeverses[some of which will be connected and stated as such, while the majority are stand-alone pieces]are focused around my own original female character, Dylan, who I once used in a story that has been deleted for a while now. While I plan to some day write a new story, for now, I'll be writing 100 freeverses with 100 different prompts to smooth out some creases in her personality, make sure she isn't a bloody Mary Sue, and to think of a plot/pairing for my future fanfic. :]

I found a list of 100 prompts a little earlier in the week, and saved them to a word document, I can't remember if I found them while randomly googling or somewhere on here, so forgive me if it's your list!

My first prompt of choice is **#17:**___Behind my back_, and will be featuring a friend's OC, as well, seeing how I kindof wanted to mess with some of her future!gen storylines a bit. Even if I could have made things simpler, _and _remain closer to canon, if I just had George cheating on Angelina instead.

I would love reviews, but even if there's zero interest in this, I'll continue until I use all 100 prompts. :]

**Chapter Summary**; The worst part of it always was, that you never saw it coming. _Never_.

**Pairing[s]: **George/OC[Billie]marriage. George/OC[Dylan]affair.

.XXX.

_whydiditcometothis_

_?_

**[**everything**]**

he

**said**

_promised_

**did**

_promised_

when had it lost all of it's meaning

?

the ring on _his_ finger was

a

[**mistake**]

_promise_

itself

.

he had promised _her_

**[**everything**]**

hadn't

he

?

**forever** _and_ **ever**,

an

i n t e r t w i n e d

furture

as

_friendsloversparents_

.

no **lies**

no **secrets**

no **regrets**

.

he _didn't_ **lie**

he _never_ had

how can you___**lie**_

when you're

_nevernevernever_

asked in the

[**f i r s t**]

place

?

but

**secrets**,

oh, _Merlin_, there were

a l o t

of

them

_butthenagain_

how **were** they _**secrets**_ when the

_sheets on their bed_

and the

_countertop in the kitchen_

and the

_floor beside the fireplace_

had _**all **_been

**[**s i l e n t**]**

**witnesses**

?

there were **only more** regrets

.

there were _**very, very few **_things

he

d i d n ' t

regret;

he did **not** regret _marrying_ Billie

she _was_ his **everything**

he_knew _what he regretted

and that was the

_f_

_a_

_c_

_t_

he

couldn't**didn't**_tried_

to stop

.

.

.

but

_greengreen_**acidic**

eyes would say

[**o t h e r w i s e**]

while

Dylan's

_smirkingsmirking_**laughing**

mouth would say

[**n o t h i n g**]

_at all_

.

he was beginning to

**hatehatehate**

himself

but he

_**hatedhatedhated**_

her so much more

_**hated her for how easy she made it all seem**_

[when she was her friend, too]

.

then it all went to

_hellinaflaminghandbasket_

b e c a u s e

his hands were on** her **hips

[**and**]

his_ lips_&_tongue_&_teeth _were on **her **_neck_

t h e n

_blazingblurredblue_

were locked in that

_**same old **_[_haunting_]_** dance**_

with

_gluttonousglimmeringgreen_

and

Billie

[**billiebilliebillie**]

was in the

doorway

**horror**pain_disbelief_

a l l

_over __her__ face_

with

**her**

**[**_lipsmovingatmachspeed_**]**

saying the **same thing**

_**over**_ _and____**over **__and_ _**over **__and_

_**over**_ _and_ _**over**_

_and _

_**o**_

_**v**_

_**e**_

_**r**_

.

"_**You two...**_ _**B-behind my back, h-how could you? George? Dylan? Why!**_"

.

_why_

?

.

.

.

_whydidyoudothis_?

with **her**?

why?

_whydidyougobehindmyback_?

with **her**?

why?

__?

with **her**?

why?

_whydiditcometothis_

?


	2. unconventional

**A/N**: I'm waiting for Glee [my personal guilty pleasure ;D] comes on. So, to kill time I'm once again writing this and neglecting all other FF orientated duties. Go me, and the ability to not give a damn. :D

Also, Mark Salling and Chris Colfer ftw._ Always_.

This time I'll be using prompt **#46.** _Damsel in Distress_.

I don't own crap but my OC and [lousy] effort. Everything else goes to all rightful owners of HP.

**Chapter Summary**; Not once, did they think she was a damsel in distress. Not once, did they think she needed saving. Oh, how wrong they were.

**Pairing[s]: **None, really.

**Warning:** Vague mentioning of character death. F-bomb usage.

.XXX.

**f**

**a**

**l**

**l**

**i**

**n**

**g**

.

_finally_

**it was about damned time**

.

to be

**crushed**

under her own weight

to be

**strangled**

by her own words

to be

**abandoned**

by her own resolve

.

she'd

_tried_**and**t_ried_**and**_tried_

**and**

fucking

_tried_

to do the

_SAVING_

to no

[**bloody**]

a v a i l

.

sure

sure she could play

the

_b l a m e _

**GAME**

say

it was all

**her**

[_her sister's_]

**his**

[_her cousin's_]

**her**

[_the toad woman's_]

**his**

[_her Head of House's_]

**her**

[_that moaning maniac's_]

**his**

[_that blasted Potter's_]

**her**

[_own_]

**fault**

for it all happening in the first

fucking

place

.

.

.

_but_

**but**

but

it would get her_** nowhere**_

_because_

she had watched Rachel die

**because**

Maverick had been tortured to an inch of sanity

_because_

Umbridge had been abducted by half-beasts

**because**

Snape had been victom to Nagini

_because_

Myrtle had absolutely nothing to do with it

**[**A N D**]**

**because**

Harry had absolutey-fucking-everyting to do with it

.

and if he was supposed to be the grand, Merlin-be-praised savior, why hadn't he done any real saving

?

now

.

.

.

_now_

.

.

.

there was

**blood**

**[**S T A I N E D**]**

_**everywhere**_

.

.

.

hands, clothes, hair, shoes

_**all sticky red**_

Antonin Dolohov's face

_**all sticky red**_

the corridor walls

_**all sticky red**_

[_all sticky_ s c a r l e t _red_]

.

.

.

red was a

**Gryffindor**

color

.

a

_**hero's **_

color

.

it was so

fucking

**w**

**r**

**o**

**n**

**g**

with

her _black_**&**_green_**&**_silver _uniform

all

**ruinedcoveredstained**

sticky red

_and she was_

at this moment

**the farthest thing **

from a

**h**

**e**

**r**

**o**

.

_at this moment_

when the world is

**f**

**a**

**l**

**l**

**i**

**n**

**g**

out from under her feet

_at this moment_

with their smiles still

**f**

**r**

**e**

**s**

**h**

in her mind

_at this moment_

when her jaw drops, lungs

**f**

**a**

**i**

**l**

**i**

**n**

**g**

to hold back her scream,

she

**knowsknowsknows**

she's

**nonono**

hero

instead

_at this moment_

she's the most

u n c o n v e n t i o n a l

type

of

**d a m s e l**

_in_

**d i s t r e s s**

i

m

a

g

i

n

a

b

l

e

.


End file.
